Futten Toppa☆LOVE IS POWER☆
}} Futten Toppa☆LOVE IS POWER☆ (沸点突破☆LOVE IS POWER☆)'' is the second opening theme performed by the Earth Defense Club. This song features in season two of the anime. Its album is set to release on the 20th of July, 2016 with four songs listed within the album. ■ Tracklist *Futten Toppa☆LOVE IS POWER☆http://boueibu.com/music01.html *Boys Go Straighthttp://boueibu.com/music01.html *Futten toppa ☆ LOVE IS POWER ☆(inst) *Boys Go Straight (inst) Lyrics Romaji= LOVE IS BACK (LOVE!) Ai no POWER wo (LOVE IS POWER) Wakase kono HEART (LOVE LOVE) Aikawarazu mizuirazu Sousa ai wa POWER LOVE LOVE (LOVE LOVE LOVE) LOVE LOVE (LOVE LOVE LOVE) LOVE LOVE (LOVE LOVE LOVE) LOVE LOVE OH LET’S GO! Daraketa kokoro ni are ga waki agaru (ai! ai! ai!) Seigi no honoo ga sore de moe agaru (lalala LOVE LOVE) Imakoso furo no toki ai no STOCK (ai! ai! ai!) Donna teki mo buttobasu FOOTBATH (lalala la la) Yume no kuni (SUPER SPA TIME) Yuge no kuni (BURST BATH TIME) Oretachi ga matteruze! Tsukatteruze! ARE YOU READY? Saa ikuze! LOVE POWER wo (love is power) Wakase kono HEART Ai to ai no aishiai TRUE LOVE Ai no POWER yo (love is power) Genkai koero Ai wa mugen gensen onsen Sousa ai wa POWER Anna toki mo kokoro niwa are ga aru (ai! ai! ai!) Konna toki mo kokoro niwa kore ga aru (lalala LOVE LOVE) Furo to wa tsukatte hajimete furo to naru (ai! ai! ai!) …wakannai kedo tonikaku atatamaru (lalala la la) Hotto suru (SUPER SPA TIME) HOT na yu (BURST BATH TIME) Minna de hairou ze… saikou daze? MADE IN JAPAN se-no zaba---n!! Kono hoshi wo (LOVE IS POWER) Wakasu kono PASSION LOVE no LOVE wa LOVE no LOVE… TRUE LOVE☆ Ai no POWER yo (LOVE IS POWER) Futten koero Ai wa fuhen eien onsen! Sou sa! Ai wo mune ni Toki ga tatte oyu ga sametemo Ai wa koko ni ikiteiru… FOR YOU Ai no POWER wo (LOVE IS POWER) Wakase kono HEART Ai to ai no aishiai… TRUE LOVE☆ Ai no POWER yo (LOVE IS POWER) Genkai koero Ai wa mugen gensen onsen! Motto! Ikou ze ima futten toppa! Sou sa! Ai ga POWER! LOVE LOVE (LOVE LOVE LOVE) LOVE LOVE (LOVE LOVE LOVE) LOVE LOVE (LOVE LOVE LOVE) LOVE LOVE OH LET’S GO! |-| Kanji= LOVE IS BACK (LOVE!) 愛のPOWERーを (LOVE IS POWER) 沸かせこのHEART (LOVE LOVE) 相変わらず水入らず そうさ 愛はパワー！ LOVE LOVE (LOVE LOVE LOVE) LOVE LOVE (LOVE LOVE LOVE) LOVE LOVE (LOVE LOVE LOVE) LOVE LOVE OH… LET’S GO! ダラけた心にアレが湧き上がる (愛！愛！愛！) 正義の炎がソレで燃え上がる （ラララLOVE LOVE!） 今こそ風呂の時愛のSTOCK (愛！愛！愛！) どんな敵もぶっ飛ばすFOOTBATH～ （ライララライラーイ） 夢の国　(super spa time) 湯気の国 (burst bath time) 俺たちが待ってるぜ！浸かってるぜ ARE 湯 READY? さあ行くぜ！ LOVE POWERを(LOVE IS POWER) 沸かせこのHEART 愛と愛の愛し愛…TRUE LOVE☆ 愛のPOWERよ 限界超えろ 愛は無限源泉温泉 そうさ　愛はPOWER! LOVE! LOVE! (LOVE LOVE LOVE!) LOVE! LOVE! (LOVE LOVE LOVE!) LOVE! LOVE! (LOVE LOVE LOVE!) LOVE! LOVE! OH… LET’S GO! あんな時も心にはアレがある (愛！愛！愛！) こんな時も心にはコレがある（ラララLOVE LOVE!） 風呂とは浸かって初めて風呂となる (愛！愛！愛！) …わかんないけどどとにかく温まる （ライララライラーイ） ホッとする (super spa time) HOTな湯 (burst bath time) みんあで入ろうぜ…最高だぜ？ MADE IN JAPAN せーの　ざばーーーん！！ この地球(ほし)を 沸かすこのPASSION LOVEのLOVEはLOVEのLOVE…TRUE LOVE☆ 愛のPOWERよ (LOVE IS POWER) 沸点超えろ 愛は普遍永遠温泉！そうさ！ 愛を胸に 時が経って　お湯が冷めても 愛はここに生きている…FOR YOU 愛のPOWERーを (LOVE IS POWER) 沸かせこのHEART 愛と愛の愛し愛…TRUE LOVE☆ 愛のPOWERよ 限界超えろ 愛は無限源泉温泉！もっと！ 行こうぜ今沸点突破！そうさ！ 愛がPOWER! LOVE LOVE (LOVE LOVE LOVE) LOVE LOVE (LOVE LOVE LOVE) LOVE LOVE (LOVE LOVE LOVE) LOVE LOVE OH LET’S GO! |-| English= LOVE IS BACK (LOVE!) Heat up the power of love (love is power) With this heart (love love) Like always, independently That’s right! The power or LOVE! LOVE LOVE (LOVE LOVE LOVE) LOVE LOVE (LOVE LOVE LOVE) LOVE LOVE (LOVE LOVE LOVE) LOVE LOVE OH LET’S GO! It boils within my lazy heart (love love love) The flames of justice burn because of it (la la la) Now is the time to take a bath, STOCK OF LOVE (love love love) Whoever the enemy may be, we’ll send them flying FOOTBATH (la la la) The land of dreams (super spa time) The land of steam (burst bath time) We’re waiting for you! We’re soaked in the water! Are you ready? Now, let’s go! Heat up the power of love (love is power) With this heart The love between love and love… True love☆ The power of love Cross the limit Love is the infinite source of onsen That’s right! Love is power! That’s in our hearts even during those times This is in our hearts even during these times Becoming one with the bath for my first by soaking myself …I’m not quite sure but let’s warm ourselves up for now Relax ourselves (super spa time) With the hot water (burst bath time) Let’s get in together… It’s the best! MADE IN JAPAN 1,2, ZABA~~N!! Boil this planet With passion The love of love is love’s love… True love☆ The power of love (love is power) Cross the boiling point Love is an omnipotent everlasting onsen! That’s right! With love in our hearts Even though the bath cools down as time passes Love still lives on… for you! Heat up the power of love (love is power) With this heart (love love) The love between love and love… True love☆ The power of love Cross the limit Love is the infinite source of onsen! More! Let’s go now, boiling point breakthrough! That’s right! Love is power! LOVE LOVE (LOVE LOVE LOVE) LOVE LOVE (LOVE LOVE LOVE) LOVE LOVE (LOVE LOVE LOVE) LOVE LOVE OH LET’S GO! References > Category:Music Category:OP and ED Category:Album: Futten Toppa☆LOVE IS POWER☆